


In The Hummer

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: On the way to a crime scene, Speed's hands begin to wander.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 13





	In The Hummer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one from the csim yahoo groups. We were doing five minute writing challenges at the time.

In The Hummer  
-Khylara

"Do you think that's appropriate?"

Speed gave Horatio an innocent look. "What?"

Horatio nodded to Speed's hand firmly planted on his thigh. "That. Especially while we're driving to a call."

"It's not like I'm groping you or anything." Speed defended. "And nobody can see us. Even if I do this." He began to slowly run his hand back and forth.

Horatio bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping. "That's not the point. I'm trying to drive. If you keep that up I'll end up hitting something."

"Rattles you that bad?" Speed asked softly. At Horatio's nod he drew his hand away. "Sorry. Didn't know it affected you like that."

"It does." A pause. "Everything you do does."

A moment later they stopped at a red light. Unexpectedly,Horatio leaned over and gave Speed a hard, deep kiss that the younger man felt all the way to his toes.

By the time Horatio drew away, the light was green. All Speed could do was stare at his lover as he turned his eyes back to the road and began driving again. "You were saying about stuff being appropriate?"

Horatio smiled. "There's a difference. I wasn't driving then."

There was a pause. "So...does that mean I can feel you up at red lights?"

"If you want." Another pause. "A little frustrating, though, don't you think?"

Speed shrugged. "Maybe." At the next light Horatio stopped at Speed's hand returned to Horatio's leg. "But thank God we've got another hour to go before we hit the crime scene." He suddenly grinned. "And about two dozen traffic lights in between."


End file.
